Ella
by Mahanny
Summary: Steroline. A Stefan se le heló el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, empezando a comprender lo que ocurría. Se dirigió a Elena y esta le tendió la nota. Caroline se había ido. Ni indicaciones, ni información ni una dirección de contacto. Nada.
1. Chapter 1

I.

Stefan se despertó cuando notó el calor de los rayos de sol en la cara, atravesando el cristal de la ventana. Se giró y extendió el brazo, palpando únicamente la cama. Abrió los ojos y miró al hueco vacío a su lado. La noche anterior se había quedado a dormir con Caroline. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que Liz muriera. Le prometió que jamás volvería a dejarla sola y pensaba cumplirlo. Lo que le parecía extraño era que ella se hubiera levantado tan temprano después de la devastadora noticia.  
>Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que algunos de los cajones de la cómoda estaban abiertos, así como las puertas del armario. Stefan frunció el ceño y afinó el oído, pero no se escuchaba nada en la casa.<p>

Cogió su móvil rápidamente y buscó su nombre. Comunicaba. Y volvía a comunicar. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y cogió la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla. Condujo a toda velocidad hacia Whitmore. "_Seguramente habrá decidido volver a clase, continuar con su vida normal_", pensó sin saber cuánto se equivocaba en realidad.  
>Entró a la residencia, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no correr a velocidad vampiro y andar como cualquier humano normal haría. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y encontró a Elena sujetando una nota en la mano, leyendo lo que ponía. La chica alzó la mirada al notar su presencia y le dedicó un gesto de resignación. A Stefan se le heló el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, empezando a comprender lo que ocurría. Se dirigió a ella y Elena le tendió la nota.<br>Se había ido. Ni indicaciones, ni información ni una dirección de contacto. Nada.

Stefan jamás habría esperado que Caroline se marchara dejando tan solo una nota. Había hecho exactamente lo mismo que él cuando creyó que Damon había muerto después de todas las veces que se lo había recriminado a él. No quería parecer egoísta, pero estaba enfadado con ella por haberse marchado y no haberse despedido siquiera. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.  
>Se sentó sobre la cama lentamente, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y con la nota aun en la mano. Lanzó un largo suspiro mientras Elena se sentaba a su lado.<p>

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto. Stefan tensó la mandíbula, pero no la miró. ¿Que si estaba bien? La respuesta era no.  
>-Se ha… ido –respondió, intentando acostumbrarse a cómo sonaba aquello. Una vida sin Caroline Forbes le parecía imposible, ahora más que nunca.<br>-Quizá necesita un poco de espacio, eso es todo.  
>-No se ha despedido.<p>

Stefan tragó saliva con dificultad, notando el gran nudo que le atravesaba la garganta. Elena le puso una mano en el hombro para confortarlo. Y aunque lo que más quería en ese momento era estar solo, se lo agradeció en silencio. El hecho de que Caroline se hubiera alejado le hizo abrir los ojos de su propia realidad y a la vez de sus sentimientos por ella. Solo se había sentido así de vacío sin alguien con Damon. Era cierto que había tenido sus más y sus menos con Elena, pero esto era totalmente distinto. Se había acostumbrado tanto a volver a estar al lado de su rubia, ya fuera haciéndole compañía o consolándola, que ahora no sabía cómo dar un paso sin ella. Solo había pasado una hora y ya echaba de menos su sonrisa, el brillo de su mirada, su alegría.

-Debería habérselo dicho antes de que se fuera –dijo Stefan entre dientes. Elena frunció el ceño.  
>-¿El qué?<br>-Que no está sola.  
>-¿Solo eso?<br>-Y que…  
>-… que la quieres –terminó Elena la frase. Stefan la miró, dándose cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que él pensaba. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta cuando se lo habían dicho Lexi, Damon, Alaric e incluso Elena? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota de esconderse incluso a sí mismo sus sentimientos por ella? ¿Cómo, cuando él fue el primero en darse cuenta antes de verano, cuando se quedaron durmiendo juntos o cuando sintió que estaba en el cielo al acariciar su mejilla? Stefan asintió con la cabeza.<br>-Sí, y que la quiero.  
>-Deberías habérselo dicho hace mucho tiempo –concluyó Elena. Stefan se arrepentía tanto de no haberla besado hace meses que no sabía si podría vivir con ello de ahora en adelante. Caroline era la elegida y él lo sabía, pero no había querido poner en riesgo su amistad. Aunque quiso hacerlo en su momento, no tuvo el valor para hacerlo, pues su experiencia en el amor jamás había sido fructuosa.<p>

Arrugó la nota en su mano y se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón tras ponerse de pie. Elena marcó un número en su móvil y esperó con este en la oreja.

-Comunica. Lo habrá apagado –dijo. Stefan tomó aire profundamente y miró a su alrededor.  
>-¿Te importa si cojo algunas cosas de ella? –le preguntó Stefan. Elena le miró con una ceja alzada.- Por si busco a una bruja para que realice un hechizo localizador –explicó, aunque en realidad era cierto que quería guardarse algunas de sus cosas para sentirla cerca.<br>-Claro, coge lo que quieras.

Media hora después, Stefan ya estaba en casa. Damon no había parado en insistirle que fuera a buscarla, pero Stefan negaba con la cabeza cada vez que lo hacía.

-Si no quiere ser encontrada, habrá hecho lo posible por esconderse bien.

Pero eso no quería decir que Stefan fuera a rendirse, así como Caroline no hizo con él. Tenía un plan. Y buscaría a Caroline hasta dar con ella costase lo que costase.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

-¿Estás seguro de querer ir solo? Puedo acompañarte –dijo Damon mientras Stefan cerraba la puerta del maletero del coche.  
>-No te preocupes, mejor seguid ayudando a Jo. Estoy seguro de que si te vas ahora mismo Alaric te matará después de haberle obligado a robarle el ascendente a su novia.<br>-Captado. Llámanos si sabes algo.  
>-Lo haré.<p>

Había pasado un mes desde que Caroline se había ido sin despedirse de nadie. Stefan, mientras tanto, había estado investigando sobre varias cosas. La primera semana se había asegurado de hablar con cada amigo o conocido de Caroline para cerciorarse de que no se le estuviera escapando ningún dato o información sobre ella. Tuvo incluso que hacer el esfuerzo de preguntarle a Enzo si conocía su paradero, muy a su pesar. De vez en cuando recordaba cómo había sido:

_-¿Sabes dónde está o no? –le preguntó Stefan, apoyándose en la pared del bar mientras Enzo golpeaba una de las bolas que quedaban sobre la mesa de billar y sonreía.  
>-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿No se supone que se fue porque quería estar sola? <em>

_Stefan tensó la mandíbula y los dos intercambiaron una mirada de odio. _

_-Sé cuál era su destino cuando se fue, pero creo que no seguirá en el mismo lugar. Me dijo que planeaba cambiar de vivienda cada ciertos días. _

_Stefan asintió con la cabeza, sin poder creer que Caroline le hubiera contado a Enzo sus planes. Sintió en el estómago un ardor que no era propio de él. Un ardor que provenía de sus celos y la rabia que le causaron las palabras de Enzo._

_-Yo de ti no iría a buscarla, Stefan –dijo Enzo cuando Stefan se dispuso a salir del bar, metiendo una de las bolas en el agujero. Dejó el palo apoyado sobre la mesa y se giró para mirarle.- No creo que vayas a convencerla de volver. Ni siquiera tú.  
>-Ya veremos.<em>

La segunda semana estuvo ayudando a Damon y a Elena con Jo, que intentaba ganar fuerzas para enfrentarse a Kai; y la tercera investigó por su propia cuenta diversas formas de traer a Bonnie de vuelta, no con mucho éxito. Sin embargo, su suerte cambió un poco la cuarta semana.  
>Luke le ofreció su ayuda con el tema de las brujas. Stefan había estado investigando y buscando a alguna que fuese lo suficientemente poderosa para romper un hechizo de bloqueo y realizar a su vez uno de localización. Al parecer, Caroline ya se había encargado de buscar a una bruja por su cuenta con el fin de que realizara un hechizo de bloqueo sobre ella para ocultar su paradero. Luke le dio el nombre de una bruja que vivía en Atlanta y Stefan condujo hasta allí para citarse con ella.<br>Allí le ofreció todas las cosas que tenía de Caroline para localizarla. La bruja consiguió hacerlo tras muchas horas de preparación. Caroline se encontraba en Philadelphia. Misteriosamente, la bruja también conocía a Lexi.

_-Lexi fue una gran amiga. Me alegro de que la conocieras.  
>-Sí, lo era. El mundo es un pañuelo.<br>-Caroline no es la única razón por la que has venido a buscarme, ¿verdad?  
>-Esperaba que me ayudaras con otro tema. El aquelarre géminis. <em>

_La bruja alzó las cejas, mirando a Stefan fijamente. _

_-Una bruja se encuentra encerrada en lo que debería ser la prisión de Kai. Pero Kai salió, y nuestra amiga, la bruja, sigue allí.  
>-Ya le advertimos a Joshua Parker que aquello fue un error. Si se crea una prisión para Kai, Kai podrá salir, ¿no es así? –preguntó retóricamente.- Deberían haberle matado directamente.<br>-Estamos intentando acabar con él, así como su hermana Jo y los otros gemelos. Pero para ello necesitamos la ayuda de nuestra amiga bruja, Bonnie Bennet.  
>-¿Bennet? –preguntó la bruja, pensativa.- Mira, no puedo darte respuestas porque no las tengo, pero sí puedo darte un nombre que quizá te sirva de algo. Busca a Lisa Parker. Es una bruja, vive en Chicago.<br>-¿Parker? –preguntó Stefan, frunciendo el ceño.  
>-Así es. Es la hermana pequeña de Joshua, la única Parker que no provino de un nacimiento de gemelos. La única Parker que quiso acabar con la tradición de la fusión de gemelos para no ver a más hermanos o familiares morir. La única Parker que odia a Joshua por anteponer el aquelarre a la familia. <em>

Stefan tenía ahora todo lo que necesitaba: un nuevo nombre al que acudir en busca de ayuda para rescatar a Bonnie y la localización exacta de Caroline.  
>Acababa de pasar la línea divisoria del estado de Virginia, adentrándose en Pensilvania. Llevaba varios días conduciendo, deteniéndose solo de vez en cuando para alimentarse de las bolsas de sangre que tenía guardadas debajo del asiento o para mirar la foto de contacto de Caroline en la pantalla de su móvil, dudando entre llamarla o no. Sabía que si lo hacía no contestaría o, peor, comunicaría. Estaba casi cien por cien seguro que había bloqueado su número para no recibir sus llamadas. Finalmente, marcó el símbolo de llamada.<br>Comunicaba y volvía a comunicar. Pero tras unos segundos la voz del buzón de mensajes sonó. "_Eh, Caroline, soy yo. Solo quería decirte que… bueno, no sé dónde estás pero espero que estés bien y… _-Stefan se quedó callado durante unos segundos, pensando en el sonido de su voz, deseando escucharlo- _bueno, solo eso_". Había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era hacerle creer que desconocía su paradero y realmente esperaba que escuchara el mensaje. Eso le daría ventaja y Caroline no saldría huyendo si no sospechaba que Stefan se acercaba a ella cada día un poco más.

Lo cierto es que estaba nervioso. De vez en cuando el estómago se le revolvía al preguntarse a sí mismo qué haría cuando la viera. Cómo estaría ella después de un mes o si habría vuelto a ser la Caroline de antes. De vez en cuando su lado egoísta emergía cuando pensaba en si habría conocido a alguien o si sería feliz sin Mystic Falls, sus amigos y… él. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no podía reprocharle nada. Al fin y al cabo, él había hecho exactamente lo mismo que ella cuando creyó que Damon había muerto.

El coche se detuvo frente a un edificio alto. Ahí vivía ella, en el quinto piso, según tendía entendido. Stefan apagó el motor y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el cabezal, cerrando los ojos y respirando lentamente. Aquello era una locura. Solo había pasado un mes sin verla y sin embargo a él le había parecido una eternidad, y eso que era un vampiro de más de cien años. Salió del coche y abrió la puerta del edificio. En la planta baja había una especie de oficina, donde se encontraba un joven portero. Stefan sabía que no pasaría desapercibido, pero aun así intentó dirigirse al ascensor, en vano.

-¡Eh! Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte pasar si no me dices a quién buscas –le dijo el portero, saliendo de la oficina y poniéndose delante del ascensor con los brazos cruzados. Stefan le cogió por los hombros y le miró fijamente a los ojos.  
>-Vas a darme la llave de repuesto del piso de Caroline Forbes, vas a dejarme entrar en este edificio y en ese piso siempre que venga por aquí y vas a olvidar que esto ha pasado, ¿entendido?<p>

El portero asintió con la cabeza y tras rebuscar en sus cajones, le dio una llave. Stefan subió al ascensor, pulsando el botón del quinto piso. A medida que subía, su respiración se agitaba y aceleraba. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y se encontró en el rellano de dicho piso. Cinco puertas, la de Caroline era la C.

-Está bien, allá voy.

Stefan metió la llave en la cerradura y giró, abriendo la puerta de par en par. No había ni un sonido ni una luz encendida. Stefan agudizó el oído en busca de algún ruido, pero nada. ¿Le habría advertido Enzo de que Stefan planeaba? ¿Se habría mudado Caroline por prevención? Si así era, no podría soportarlo. Perderla una vez había sido demasiado, dos eran inaguantables.  
>Cerró la puerta y se metió la llave en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Encendió la luz del recibidor y lo primero que vio fueron unas zapatillas de estar por casa debajo de una mesita de cristal. Sin duda, eran su talla. No pudo evitar sonreír. Tampoco cuando siguió caminando, entró a la cocina y observó la lista de la compra pegada al frigorífico. Era su letra.<br>Sobre la mesa del salón había algunos apuntes esparcidos y un libro abierto. Se dirigió al dormitorio. Sobre la cama había un camisón al que prefirió no prestar atención y sobre la mesita de noche una fotografía de Liz y de ella juntas. Ni rastro de fotografías con Bonnie y Elena o con él.  
>Cuando volvió al salón, se fijó en una estantería, llena de más fotografías. Salía sonriendo, con amigos y personas nuevas que ya habría conocido. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Parecía feliz, muy feliz. Lanzó un largo suspiro mientras observaba las sonrisas en su cara y entonces dudó. ¿Merecía la pena destruir la nueva vida que Caroline había construido, así como su renovada felicidad solo para que él la tuviera de vuelta?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Stefan escondió la cara detrás de un gran libro en la cafetería. Había estado siguiendo e investigando a cada uno de los nuevos amigos de Caroline, aunque a ella todavía no había querido verla, ni desde lejos.  
>La razón era simple: desconfiaba de sí mismo. Sabía que si la veía no podría contenerse y haría lo imposible por llevársela con él aunque fuese a la fuerza. Primero necesitaba asegurarse de que tenía posibilidades de que Caroline al menos se pensara su oferta.<br>Al parecer Caroline había pedido el traslado de expediente desde Whitmore para seguir estudiando en la Universidad de Pensilvania y en pocos días había conseguido hacerse con el cargo de la dirección de fiestas y celebraciones de su facultad.

Pasaron dos semanas. Stefan dormía algunas noches en la habitación de un motel que había alquilado a las afueras de la ciudad mientras que otras aparcaba el coche delante del edificio de Caroline y miraba desde el asiento las luces que procedían de su piso, con una cerveza en la mano.

Hasta que ocurrió. A pesar de haber intentado mantener la cama y esperar pacientemente, no conseguía dejar su lado egoísta a un lado. Solo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería verla, en cuánto quería cogerle de la cara y decirle que la había echado de menos. Decirle por fin lo que sentía por ella de una vez por todas aunque ya no estuviera seguro de la respuesta de Caroline. Entró al edificio y el portero le saludó como si Stefan y él fueran amigos de toda la vida. Subió en ascensor hasta el quinto piso y se detuvo frente a la puerta con la letra C.  
>Apoyó la cabeza sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos, ahora no podía echarse atrás. Tocó el timbre y Stefan escuchó unos pasos detrás de la puerta. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se enderezó, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.<br>La puerta se abrió y apareció el rostro de una chica. Stefan, que había abierto la boca preparado para soltar cualquier palabra, la volvió a cerrar cuando la vio. No era Caroline. La chica frunció el ceño, analizando a Stefan con la mirada, y al cabo de unos segundos sonrió.

-¿Buscas a alguien? –le preguntó.  
>-Me he debido equivocar. Creía que aquí vivía una amiga, yo… Perdona, ha sido un error.<br>-¿Caroline?

Stefan, que se había girado para irse, se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Miró a la chica, pensativo, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Este es su piso. Yo estoy solo de visita, soy una compañera de clase y estábamos preparándonos para comenzar un trabajo. Caroline ha bajado a la tienda de al lado a por algo de cenar. Pero no te quedes ahí, ¡pasa!

Stefan la obedeció y la chica, Rose dijo que se llamaba, le guió hasta el salón. Se sentó en el sofá y juntó las manos, observando el papeleo que había sobre la mesa.

-No tardará, si no te importa esperar… ¿Quieres algo? ¿Una cerveza, algún refresco? –le preguntó Rose. Stefan negó con la cabeza.  
>-No, gracias.<br>-¡Rose, ábreme! Se me han olvidado las llaves –dijo una voz detrás de la puerta. Su voz.

Stefan tomó aire y se puso de pie de un salto, sin saber dónde poner las manos. Rose abrió la puerta. Se escuchó el sonido de bolsas de plástico y Stefan agudizó el oído.

-Ha venido un chico que dice ser tu amigo –susurró Rose.  
>-¿Qué? ¿Quién? –preguntó Caroline en otro susurro.<br>-Aún no me ha dicho cómo se llama. Está en el salón.

Rose y Caroline caminaron por el recibidor hasta el salón. Stefan y Caroline se miraron el uno al otro, ella completamente paralizada. Stefan metió las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó sobre sus talones y la punta de sus pies, sin saber qué decir.

-Iré a preparar esto –dijo Rose, dándose cuenta de que necesitaban un poco de intimidad.

Stefan asintió con la cabeza, así como Caroline, que se colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas, nerviosa. Luego Stefan buscó su mirada y Caroline le miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó la chica. Stefan abrió la boca y al cabo de unos segundos la cerró. -¿Cómo me has encontrado?  
>-Eso no importa –respondió él. Había una distancia entre ellos que pensaba acortar. Dio unos pasos y se acercó un poco más a ella.<br>-¿Que no importa? Bueno, verás, a mí me importa porque pienso matar a la bruja a la que pedí ayuda.

Stefan sonrió al ver su mueca de enfado. Cuando Caroline vio cómo sonreía, se puso más seria aun.

-Tienes que irte, Stefan.  
>-No pienso moverme de aquí –dijo él, firmemente.- No pienso rendirme hasta que me escuches y hables conmigo, tal y como tú hiciste, ¿recuerdas?<p>

Caroline no contestó, solo le miró a los ojos. Stefan quería abrazarla, se moría de ganas de hacerlo pero sabía que había pasado bastante tiempo y que ella ya no era su Caroline. Le daba miedo la forma en la que podía reaccionar, pues no podría soportar que le rechazara.

-No puedes ignorarme o evitarme siempre –le dijo Stefan.  
>-No te estoy ignorando o evitando, Stefan. Si hubieras venido hace tres, dos o una semana te habría abierto la puerta igualmente.<br>-¿Y por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?  
>-Me cambié de número.<br>-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿podemos hablar?  
>-¿No lo estamos haciendo ya? –dijo la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco.<br>-Te echo de menos.

Caroline se tensó de repente, y Stefan se percató de ello. La había sorprendido con su comentario.

-La última vez que te vi estabas a mi lado, durmiendo después de… -Stefan se quedó callado, pues no sabía si decir "la muerte de tu madre" sería adecuado.- Abrí los ojos por la mañana y no estabas y eso me asustó. Y después me enteré de que te habías largado por una nota que le habías dejado a Elena, ¿cómo crees que eso me…?  
>-¿Sentó? –preguntó Caroline, interrumpiéndole.- ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo cuando hiciste lo mismo, borraste mis mensajes y comenzaste una nueva vida en Savannah?<br>-Sigues enfadada por aquello –murmuró Stefan entre dientes. Caroline negó con la cabeza.  
>-No, Stefan, no lo estoy. Es más, ahora entiendo lo que hiciste. Es solo que…<br>-¿Que qué?

Caroline se mordió el labio inferior y su rostro parecía que estaba a punto de entristecerse, justo lo que Stefan no quería que ocurriera.

-Que me recuerdas a Mystic Falls y que… el hecho de que estés aquí desmorona todo lo que he estado construyendo este último mes porque…  
>-Porque sabes que soy la única persona que podría hacer que regresaras –terminó Stefan.- La misma razón por la que yo te alejé a ti.<p>

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, intentando no sonreír. Stefan sintió un gran alivio al darse cuenta de que al menos ella no se estaba comportando como él lo hizo cuando ella le encontró con Enzo.

-Mira… -comenzó Stefan mientras Caroline se dejaba caer en el sofá.- He estado todo un mes intentando seguirte la pista hasta que encontré a una bruja que pudo ayudarme. Las dos últimas semanas he estado rondando por aquí, pero…  
>-¿Has estado siguiéndome y espiándome? –le preguntó la chica, ofendida.<br>-No, solo a tus amigos –aclaró. Caroline le miró sin poder creerlo.- Bueno, y una vez entré a tu piso, pero…  
>-Vaya, Stefan Salvatore es un verdadero acosador, ¿debería preocuparme?<p>

Rose entró al salón con tres platos en las manos y los dejó sobre la mesa. Caroline frunció el ceño.

-Yo no soy muy buena en matemáticas, pero creo que no has contado bien, Rose.  
>-He supuesto que tu amigo…<br>-Stefan –dijo él.  
>-… Stefan querría quedarse a cenar.<p>

Caroline y Stefan intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Caroline abrió la boca para replicar pero Stefan se le adelantó.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo, sonriendo.  
>-Genial, iré a por las bebidas y unos cubiertos –dijo Rose, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Caroline le lanzó una mirada fulminante primero a ella y después a Stefan, que se encogió de hombros. Luego se dejó caer sobre el sofá y descansó un brazo sobre el respaldo. Caroline se irguió un poco, lo que hizo que Stefan se diera cuenta de que la chica se encontraba incómoda a su lado.<br>-¿Caroline Forbes sintiéndose incómoda? La última vez dormimos juntos.  
>-Stefan…<br>-¿Qué?

Caroline miró a Stefan, de nuevo con el rostro serio. Sabía que Caroline estaba intentando reprimir sus impulsos. Sabía, en el fondo, que aunque ya no sintiera nada romántico por él, no era inmune a su presencia.

-Bien, ¡cenemos, entonces! –dijo Rose, sentándose en el sillón de al lado.

Rose comenzó la conversación y le estuvo preguntando a Stefan varias cosas sobre su vida, que respondía sin ninguna queja. Stefan miraba de vez en cuando a Caroline, que trataba de evitar su mirada.

-¿Sabes qué? Deberíamos dejar el trabajo para otro día –dijo Rose, mirando su reloj.- Son las 12 y media de la noche. Debería irme a casa.  
>-Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres –dijo rápidamente Caroline. Stefan trató de no sonreír. Sabía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no quedarse a solas con él.<br>-Trabajo temprano, Caroline.  
>-Oh.<p>

Rose se despidió y los dos se quedaron a solas y en silencio. Stefan cogió los platos de la mesa y Caroline los vasos, dirigiéndose ambos a la cocina.

-Tengo que limpiar esto. Siéntate mientras si quieres y…  
>-Te ayudo.<p>

Stefan trató de ser el que lavara los platos, pero Caroline se opuso. Se encargó de secarlos y meterlos al lavavajillas.

-Veo que todo te va muy bien por aquí.  
>-Así es.<br>-Pero fue horrible que dejaras solo una nota para Elena –dijo Stefan de repente. No podía aguantar sus pensamientos más.- ¿Sabes lo que fue levantarme y ver que habías desaparecido horas después de que Liz muriera? ¿Sabes el miedo que sentí cuando te buscaba y no te encontraba por ninguna parte? Se me ocurrió lo peor, ¿sabes lo que es eso?

Caroline tensó la mandíbula y cerró el grifo, pero no le miró.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención que os preocuparais, ¿de acuerdo? Solo quería… salir de allí.  
>-¿Esperabas realmente que me quedara sentado sin hacer nada sabiendo que te habías ido? –le preguntó Stefan, dejando el trapo sobre la encimera.<br>-No esperaba nada, Stefan –respondió Caroline, girándose para mirarle por fin.- Mi madre había muerto, lo demás me daba igual.

Stefan se quedó callado, viendo cómo los ojos de Caroline se llenaban de lágrimas. Stefan se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sacado el tema de Liz en la conversación y por haberla hecho llorar. Acortó la distancia entre los dos y la estrechó en sus brazos, sin poder contenerse un segundo más. Caroline apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Stefan, sollozando, mientras este le acariciaba la espalda para reconfortarla.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Estoy siendo un imbécil, no me hagas caso. Ni me escuches. Es más, échame a patadas.  
>-¿En serio? –le preguntó Caroline, alzando la mirada.<br>-No, todo menos eso. Aunque intentaras echarme no lo conseguirías. Ni yo te dejaría.

Caroline asintió con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que Stefan no tenía pensado irse ni por las buenas ni por las malas. Se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con la palma de la mano y apoyó la espalda en la encimera, cruzándose de brazos. Stefan la imitó y los dos miraron a algún punto perdido de la pared contraria.

-Puedes quedarte esta noche –le dijo Caroline. Stefan se dio por satisfecho.- Pero solo esta noche.  
>-Está bien. Siempre y cuando sea lo que quieras mañana.<p>

Caroline rechinó los dientes y salió de la cocina. Stefan sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Stefan no podía dormir. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la habitación de invitados? Su lugar estaba con Caroline, en su cama. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, lo que le hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra. No podía permitirse ese tipo de pensamientos ahora. El primer paso era conseguir convencer a Caroline de que le ayudara. El segundo, pensar en ese aspecto de su relación.  
>Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo. Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la de Caroline, cuya puerta estaba entornada. La empujó sin hacer ruido, pero Caroline estaba despierta. Stefan la miró, esperando a que ella le invitara a pasar. Caroline le señaló la cama con la cabeza y Stefan se tumbó a su lado.<p>

-¿No puedes dormir? –le preguntó Stefan.  
>-Reconozco que tu visita me ha sorprendido.<p>

Stefan asintió con la cabeza. Parecían dos extraños cuando prácticamente lo habían compartido todo. Y eso en parte era su culpa.

-A mí me sorprendió que le contaras a Enzo tus planes y no a mí.  
>-¿Vas a empezar con eso otra vez?<br>-¿Tenéis… ya sabes… algo?

Caroline le miró sorprendida y soltó una carcajada. A Stefan le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando escuchó el sonido de su risa.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que solo es mi amigo? –dijo Caroline, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
>-Hay muchos tipos de amigo –murmuró Stefan. Caroline decidió hacer como si no hubiera escuchado su comentario.<br>-Bueno, ¿y qué tal todo por Mystic Falls? –preguntó Caroline.  
>-Todo ahora es muy diferente. Y todos te echan de menos.<p>

Caroline se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Entonces hizo algo que sorprendió a Stefan. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y suspiró. Stefan, paralizado, no supo qué hacer.

-Temo que si te dejo quedarte más tiempo del debido me convencerás de volver.  
>-Es lo que planeo. Aparte de que quería verte, tengo algo que decirte.<p>

Caroline alzó la cabeza y le miró, apoyándose sobre su codo con el ceño fruncido. Stefan lamentó que se hubiera apartado de él, aunque no se lo dijo.

-Quizá haya encontrado una manera de salvar a Bonnie.

Caroline frunció los labios y desvió la mirada. Sabía lo que Stefan iba a proponerle que le ayudara.

-No.  
>-¿No?<br>-No puedo hacer como si te creyera, decirte que te ayudaré y que luego salga mal como siempre. Han pasado meses y no hemos conseguido nada. No puedo permitirme otra decepción, Stefan. No puedo…  
>-¿Desde cuándo te rindes tú con tus amigos? Es de Bonnie de quien estamos hablando. Comprendo que hayas construido una nueva vida aquí y que seas feliz pero… ¿no merece Bonnie un último intento? Creo que ni siquiera tú recuerdas realmente quién eres.<p>

Caroline tomó aire y lo soltó. Stefan no estaba enfadado con ella, solamente intentaba abrirle los ojos, recordarle quién era.

-Te prometo que si me ayudas te dejaré en paz cuando hayamos traído a Bonnie de vuelta –murmuró Stefan, muy a su pesar. Caroline le miró, analizando su rostro. Pero Stefan no le miraba, sino que parecía decepcionado.  
>-¿Es eso lo que crees que quiero? –le preguntó ella, armándose de valor.<br>-No lo sé, dímelo tú –respondió Stefan, girando la cabeza para mirarla.- Has puesto kilómetros de distancia entre nosotros y no te ha importado lo más mínimo.  
>-Stefan, perdí a todo el mundo.<br>-Me tenías a mí. Me tienes a mí. Te prometí que nunca más volvería a dejarte sola, pero no puedo cumplir esa promesa si tú te empeñas en alejarme.

Caroline suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo. Por más que lo había intentado, no había conseguido olvidarse de él. Creía que no viéndole lo haría, pero no había dado resultado. ¿Acaso Stefan no se daba cuenta de que decirle ese tipo de cosas volvía a hacer florecer sus sentimientos por él?

-Lo siento, no es lo que trataba de hacer. Yo no soy como tú –dijo Caroline.  
>-Golpe bajo –Stefan sonrió mientras se giraba hacia ella, uno frente al otro. Caroline le devolvió la sonrisa.<br>-Gracias por aquella noche –susurró la rubia. Stefan frunció el ceño.- Nunca te agradecí que te quedaras conmigo después de… ya sabes.

Stefan entendió que se refería a la muerte de Liz y asintió con la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos. Levantó una mano con cautela y la dirigió hacia su mejilla. Le acarició el pómulo con el pulgar suavemente mientras Caroline le miraba, notando cómo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos besarle.

-¿Me ayudarás? –le preguntó Stefan, refiriéndose a Bonnie. Caroline, decidida, asintió con la cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Caroline arrastró los pies por el pasillo hasta que llegó al salón, desperezándose y bostezando. Stefan estaba sentado a la mesa y el desayuno estaba listo. Caroline abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Me has hecho el desayuno? –le preguntó boquiabierta.  
>-¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto a una persona preparándole el desayuno a otra o qué?<p>

Caroline se sentó a la mesa y Stefan intentó no mirar demasiado el camisón que llevaba puesto.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuál es el plan? –dijo Caroline, mordiendo una tostada. Stefan la miró, sintiéndose en una nube. Aquella situación, aquella estampa de ellos desayunando juntos recién levantados tras haber compartido la misma cama y haber dormido juntos era algo que le gustaba demasiado. Quería repetirlo cada día, siempre a su lado. Verla morder la tostada con energía a pesar de que se había despertado hacía no más de cinco minutos era una de las cosas que más admiraba de ella. Y tenía un aspecto tan infantil sin rastro de maquillaje en la cara, tan angelical…  
>-Tengo un nombre y una dirección. Lisa Parker, Chicago, bruja y hermana pequeña de Joshua Parker. La única de la familia que se opuso a mantener a Kai con vida y a la fusión de los gemelos para buscar el bien del aquelarre.<br>-¿Y esto de qué nos va a servir para ayudar a Bonnie?  
>-Quizá sepa cómo rescatar a la gente que está encerrada en la prisión de Kai.<p>

Caroline asintió con la cabeza, dando un sorbo a su zumo de mango.

-Así que otro viaje en carretera, ¿eh? –dijo Caroline. Stefan asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Cuándo salimos?  
>-Esta misma tarde si quieres.<p>

Stefan temió que Caroline se echara atrás debido a la expresión de su cara.

-No me voy a echar atrás –aclaró la rubia, leyéndole el pensamiento.- Pero tengo que hacer unas llamadas antes. Y en el camino tendremos que pasar por un sitio. Le prometí a mi prima segunda que iría a visitarla este fin de semana y…  
>-¿Tienes una prima segunda? –le preguntó Stefan, interrumpiéndola. Caroline asintió con la cabeza.<br>-Fue ella la que me consiguió este piso. Vive en Ohio.

El hecho de que Caroline tuviera más familia y él no lo supiera le sorprendió. Intentó no pensar en ello, pero el hecho de que hubiera sido su prima segunda la que le había conseguido el piso no le daba buena espina. ¿Y si Caroline decidía quedarse con ella cuando fueran a verla?  
>Media hora después, el equipaje ya estaba metido en el maletero del coche y este se trasladaba por carretera. Stefan conducía mientras Caroline observaba el mapa en el que Stefan había marcado los puntos por los que tenían que pasar. El chico la miró de reojo y se dio cuenta de que Caroline centraba su atención en la zona de Mystic Falls con una mirada melancólica.<p>

Viajaban sin parar, excepto en ciertas ocasiones en las que se tomaban un respiro para alimentarse. Caroline trató de revelarle y conducir, pero Stefan se opuso. Al tercer día, Stefan propuso que buscaran un motel donde pasar la noche cuando Caroline le dijo que necesitaba ducharse y descansar. Finalmente, dieron con uno a las afueras de una ciudad.

-El bar sigue abierto –dijo Stefan al entrar a la habitación.- ¿Quieres algo para cenar?  
>-Un par de pizzas estarían bien –respondió Caroline, saliendo del baño mientras se secaba el pelo mojado con una toalla. Se había puesto un top y unos shorts para dormir y estar más cómoda. Stefan la analizó rápidamente con la mirada y luego asintió con la cabeza, saliendo de la habitación.<p>

Caroline se dejó caer sobre la cama, cansada. Alcanzó el mando y encendió el televisor. Estaba buscando algún programa interesante cuando Stefan volvió con dos pizzas calientes que desprendían un olor delicioso. La chica se acomodó en la cama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y con la espalda apoyada a la pared. Stefan se sentó a su lado y abrió las cajas. Caroline dio dos palmadas mientras sonreía, hambrienta. Stefan la miraba embelesado. Lo cierto es que la distancia le había sentado genial y aunque todavía no era totalmente la Caroline que él había conocido hace años, comenzaba a volver a serlo poco a poco.  
>Los dos comieron mientras veían una serie cómica y reían de vez en cuando, aunque Stefan centraba toda su atención en ella, en cómo le caía el pelo sobre los hombros, en cómo no podía contener la risa con algunas escenas, en el especial brillo de sus ojos.<br>Caroline miraba concentrada la televisión cuando Stefan le dio un bocado al pedazo de pizza que la chica sostenía en la mano. La rubia miró a Stefan con los ojos entornados.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Stefan? –le preguntó, intentando mantener la calma.  
>-Era el último trozo de esa especialidad que quedaba –masculló mientras masticaba. Caroline le arrebató la cerveza de la mano, Stefan la miró con el ceño fruncido tras tragar la comida.<br>-¿Ves? ¿Cómo te sientes después de que te haya quitado tu cerveza? –le preguntó Caroline, desafiante. Stefan intentó arrebatársela y Caroline le esquivó, pero algo salió mal y los dos terminaron cayéndose de la cama. Caroline conservaba la botella y su espalda estaba contra el suelo, pero Stefan había caído encima de ella y miraba sus labios como si no hubiera otra cosa mejor en el mundo. Caroline percibió cómo se acercaba lentamente, por lo que movió la cerveza y le puso la corona de esta en los labios.- Me estás aplastando.

Stefan cogió la cerveza y se puso de pie. Luego le tendió una mano a Caroline y la puso de pie, los dos chocando de nuevo.

-Deberíamos… dormir ya –dijo la rubia, poniéndose el pelo tras las orejas, nerviosa, y sentándose de nuevo en la cama. Stefan dejó la comida y los refrescos sobre la mesa y apagó la luz. Caroline se metió debajo de las sábanas y vio cómo la silueta de Stefan se volvía a acercar y se acostaba a su lado, metiéndose también debajo del edredón. Los dos miraban al techo con los ojos bien abiertos y sin una pizca de sueño. Caroline intentó relajar los hombros y respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos con el fin de poder conciliar el sueño, pero entonces comenzaron a escucharse golpes contra la pared y gemidos en la habitación contigua. Caroline abrió los ojos sintiendo la incomodidad de aquella situación.

-¿A qué antro de mala muerte me has traído, Stefan? –le preguntó con rabia.  
>-Intenta no escuchar –dijo Stefan, conteniendo la risa.<br>-¿Que intente no escuchar? Es imposible no escuchar a dos personas teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida con el sentido súper sensorial que tenemos.

Stefan intentó no pensar en ellos imitando lo que hacían las personas de la habitación de al lado. Notó cómo le recorría calor por todo el cuerpo y tener a Caroline a tan poca distancia no mejoraba las cosas. La chica se tapó los oídos con las manos y Stefan rió.

-Esto es muy incómodo –murmuró la rubia, metiendo la cabeza debajo de la sábana. Stefan dudó, pero decidió imitarla y los dos se miraron unos segundos completamente cubiertos. Los ruidos cesaron por fin.- ¿De verdad crees que Bonnie tiene posibilidades de volver?  
>-Estoy seguro.<p>

Caroline sonrió débilmente y le acarició la mejilla. Stefan sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna. La chica, avergonzada, retiró la mano, sin saber dónde mirar. El chico se acercó a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos sin poder contenerse, pero Caroline no opuso resistencia, sino que se dejó envolver en sus brazos, apoyando la frente sobre su pecho.  
>Al día siguiente, Caroline se despertó cuando algunos rayos de luz dieron en su cara. La chica notó la cabeza de Stefan contra su cuello, con el rostro enterrado en su cabello y los labios rozándole el hombro, y con el brazo rodeando su cintura por completo. La mano de Caroline descansaba sobre la suya. No podía negarlo, no había nada que le gustara más que despertar así, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo, notando su aliento en el cuello y el movimiento de su cuerpo al respirar. Caroline miró la hora del reloj que había sobre la mesilla. Eran las 10 y media de la mañana.<p>

-¡Stefan! –exclamó, dándole un codazo en las costillas. El chico hizo una mueca de dolor.  
>-¿Qué? –preguntó con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, soñoliento.<br>-¿Cómo que y qué? Deberíamos haber salido hace dos horas.  
>-Mmm.<p>

Stefan la empujó más su cuerpo, negando con la cabeza. Caroline contuvo la sonrisa y le quitó el brazo de la cintura para levantarse. El chico movió la mano a tientas para buscarla pero la rubia ya se había metido al baño. Stefan abrió los ojos al oír la puerta cerrarse y se pasó una mano por la cara y la barbilla. El aroma de Caroline aún residía en la almohada y Stefan pensó que no había dormido mejor en toda su vida.  
>Caroline salió vestida y peinada después de quince minutos, sorprendiéndose al ver a Stefan también vestido y esperándola sentado en el borde de la cama.<br>Cuando salieron de la habitación, los huéspedes de la habitación contigua también salían. Caroline y Stefan se miraron de reojo. Los dos pensaban lo mismo pero sin saber que el otro lo hacía: también ellos deberían haber aprovechado esa cama de matrimonio.

El coche volvió a la carretera y Stefan condujo mientras Caroline le echaba un vistazo a algunos libros que Stefan había conseguido sobre el aquelarre Géminis. Casi entrada la noche, los dos aparcaron frente a la casa de la prima de Caroline. La puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció una chica rubia sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Se abalanzó sobre Caroline y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Por fin! Creí que no ibas a venir –le dijo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Stefan y frunció el ceño.- ¿Quién es?  
>-Un amigo. No voy a poder quedarme mucho tiempo, en realidad estoy de paso.<br>-Me basta con tenerte aquí un día al menos. Pasad.

Lea les recibió con los brazos abiertos.


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

Las chicas estaban en la cocina, preparando la cena. Hablaban de la universidad y de cómo iban las cosas. Stefan se asomó por detrás de la puerta.

-¿Seguro que no queréis que os ayude? En realidad sé cocinar y seguramente mejor que Caroline, ella es un peligro y…

Caroline le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-Aquel asado se me quemó porque alguien había puesto la temperatura muy alta, no porque yo no supiera cómo…  
>-Solo digo que el 99% de las veces alguien acaba herido cuando te encargas de la cocina –dijo Stefan, colocándose a su lado y observando cómo las chicas cortaban unos cuantos tomates para hacer una ensalada. Caroline intentó darle un codazo pero él la esquivó esta vez, divertido al haberla hecho enfadar.<br>-Espera en el salón, ¿quieres? Eres un engreído –dijo Caroline entre dientes mientras volvía a los tomates. Stefan la obedeció mientras Lea le seguía con la mirada.  
>-Es guapo –dijo. Caroline se tensó de repente.<br>-¿Guapo? No me había dado cuenta –dijo la rubia. Quería acabar con aquel tema fuera como fuera, pues sabía que Stefan estaría escuchando desde el salón.  
>-No me hagas reír –dijo su prima, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- ¿Es tu…?<br>-Amigo.  
>-¿Amigo? –preguntó Lea, con las cejas alzadas.<br>-Sí, Lea, amigo. Las chicas también podemos tener amigos, ¿sabes?  
>-Solo digo que por la forma en la que te mira, parece como si…<br>-No le gusto –la interrumpió Caroline tajantemente.

Caroline frunció los labios mientras movía una mezcla en la sartén, intentando concentrarse en la comida. Haber dicho aquello en voz alta otra vez le había dolido, tal y como la primera vez en la que se dio cuenta de que Stefan no sentía nada por ella. Era frustrante tener que pasar tanto tiempo con él cuando lo único que le apetecía era abalanzarse sobre él y besarle de una vez. Stefan Salvatore había calado en cada uno de sus huesos.  
>De repente comenzó a salir fuego de la sartén y las dos chicas se echaron atrás con rapidez. Lea cogió el extintor y extinguió el fuego mientras miraba a su prima por el rabillo del ojo.<br>Se dirigieron al comedor con los platos de comida que habían sobrevivido y los dejaron sobre la mesa. Stefan miró a Caroline, intentando no reírse, pues sabía perfectamente qué había ocurrido en la cocina y el fuego que había causado Caroline. La chica suspiró.

-Ni una palabra –dijo.  
>-No he dicho nada.<p>

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a cenar. Stefan, como siempre, conseguía hacer buenas migas con todo el mundo en poco tiempo, pero aquello estaba sobrepasando la línea. Caroline se percató de que Lea no solo estaba interesada en saber un poco más del amigo de su prima, sino que estaba intentando coquetear con él. Quizá le tendría que haber dicho que sí, que para ella Stefan era algo más, pero saber que él estaba escuchando desde el salón se lo había impedido. Ahora tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias, y las consecuencias eran que Lea, tras saber que tenía el terreno libre, se había lanzado a por su presa.

Horas después, Lea ya había subido a acostarse y Caroline estaba sentada en los escalones del porche, observando la noche estrellada. Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y Stefan se sentó a su lado. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó a Caroline en los hombros para que no pasara frío.

-Enhorabuena, le has gustado–dijo Caroline, sin mirarle. Stefan se aclaró la garganta y luego soltó el aire lentamente.  
>-Parece una buena chica –dijo Stefan. Caroline le miró, pero Stefan miraba hacia un punto perdido.- Pero no es mi tipo.<p>

Stefan decidió que era el momento de decírselo. Quiso pensar en las palabras adecuadas pero su mente era un torbellino de ideas. Caroline bostezó y se levantó.

-Buenas noches –dijo, dándole un cariñoso pellizco en el hombro antes de entrar a la casa, dejando a Stefan con la boca entreabierta, aún buscando las palabras.


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

Dos días más tarde, Stefan y Caroline llegaron a Chicago.  
>Stefan abrió la puerta de la tienda de antigüedades y sonó la campana sobre ellos. Una mujer salió del almacén y les miró con los ojos entornados. Sin duda era Lisa Parker, pues sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de Liv y su cabello también rubio.<p>

-¿A qué debo este placer? ¿Qué buscáis? ¿Muebles para la vivienda de unos recién casados? –preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa. Stefan y Caroline se miraron, incómodos.  
>-Oh, no, no estamos… Nosotros no… -a Caroline se le trababan las palabras.<br>-Hemos venido en busca de ayuda. Eres la hermana de Joshua Parker, ¿verdad? –dijo Stefan.  
>-¿Quién os ha hablado de mí? –preguntó Lisa con desconfianza.<br>-Una bruja. Si nos concedes unos minutos, te explicaremos por qué.

Stefan y Caroline le relataron la historia de principio a fin. Lo que había ocurrido con el hechizo de los viajeros, Bonnie siendo el ancla, Damon y ella desapareciendo hacia la nada, Damon regresando, Kai saliendo de su prisión y todos los intentos que habían llevado a cabo para sacar a su amiga bruja de allí.  
>Era cierto que Lisa odiaba el sistema del aquelarre y por ello decidió compartir con ellos lo que sabía.<p>

-Hay una solución, una forma de traer a alguien sin el ascendente –dijo Lisa.- Pero es complicada y no sé si…  
>-Por favor –dijo Caroline, casi suplicando.- Bonnie está allí. Lleva meses allí y es una buena persona. Y Kai está por ahí suelto y… Si no quiere ayudarnos lo comprenderemos, pero al menos díganos cómo podemos traerla de vuelta.<br>-Sin el ascendente, la única manera es hacer un intercambio. Podemos sacar a vuestra amiga, pero para ello hay que meter a alguien en la prisión. Y no cualquier persona. Hay que enviar allí a quien metió a la primera persona a la prisión.  
>-¿Está diciendo que… para recuperar a Bonnie, Joshua Parker debe ser enviado allí? –preguntó Stefan, intentando comprender. Lisa asintió.<br>-Así es.  
>-Pero… ¿cómo? –preguntó Caroline.<br>-Con el hechizo de una bruja, claro.

Lisa accedió a ayudarlos. Realizaría el hechizo aquella misma noche y entonces Bonnie volvería. Caroline y Stefan esperaron en su oficina mientras Lisa se ponía manos a la obra. La chica daba vueltas por la estancia, con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Stefan, sentado sobre la mesa, la observaba.

-Caaaaaroline –dijo.  
>-No me digas que me calme. Puede que Bonnie esté de vuelta de aquí a unos minutos –dijo Caroline, tocando nerviosa su colgante.- ¿Crees que lo conseguirá? –le preguntó, deteniéndose frente a él.<br>-Lo descubriremos pronto.

Caroline asintió con la cabeza y Stefan la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta él.

-No hemos hablado de cómo casi incendiaste la cocina de tu prima –dijo Stefan, intentando distraerla. Caroline sonrió, avergonzada.  
>-Oh, cállate.<br>-Escucha, tengo algo que…

Un estrépito se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta y Caroline dio un brinco del susto, girándose hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió y el rostro de una persona conocida apareció. Era Bonnie.

-¿Bonnie? –Caroline la miró sin poder creérselo. Bonnie le sonrió con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y la rubia la abrazó con fuerza, muy emocionada. Stefan se puso de pie y le puso una mano en el hombro a Bonnie.  
>-No sé cómo daros las gracias –dijo Bonnie, aunque Caroline la abrazaba tan fuerte que a la chica le costaba respirar.<br>-No nos las des. Damon y Elena capturaron a Joshua Parker, sin ellos no habríamos podido conseguir esto.  
>-Caroline, me estás ahogando –dijo Bonnie.<br>-Perdón, perdón. Es que no me puedo creer que estés aquí –dijo Caroline, soltándola. Luego miró a Stefan.- ¿Damon y Elena sabían todo esto?

Stefan asintió con la cabeza y Caroline le miró con una intensidad que no había visto antes.

-Vamos, es hora de volver a casa –dijo Stefan. Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza, alegres.  
>-Tened cuidado. Tenéis que aseguraros que Joshua Parker no sale de allí, ¿entendido? Y espero que realmente os estéis encargando de Kai. Es… peligroso –dijo Lisa.<p>

Los tres volvieron al coche y Stefan arrancó.

-Bien, ¿qué me he perdido todos estos meses? –preguntó Bonnie mientras se ponía el cinturón en el asiento de atrás.  
>-Ya te pondremos al día. Ahora tienes que descansar –dijo Caroline. Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco.<br>-¿Y vosotros qué? –preguntó.  
>-Nosotros hemos descansado lo suficiente antes de venir.<br>-No, me refiero a que… bueno, no importa.

Caroline sabía a qué se refería, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de Stefan, el chico no se enteraba de nada. Bonnie se había dado cuenta antes de desaparecer que algo sucedía entre Stefan y ella, aunque Caroline no le hubiera dicho nada. Había estado a punto de preguntar si estaban juntos o no, y Caroline agradeció que no lo hiciera.

El viaje de vuelta duró varios días, y aunque Stefan quiso parar alguna que otra noche, Caroline no le dejó, pues quería que Bonnie regresara a casa lo antes posible. Llegaron a Philadelphia y Stefan se detuvo frente al piso de Caroline.

-¿Por qué paramos aquí? –preguntó Bonnie.  
>-Vivo aquí –respondió Caroline. Stefan, nervioso, esperaba a ver qué decisión tomaba Caroline. Se moría por saber si la chica elegiría quedarse o seguir con ellos y volver a Mystic Falls.- Tengo que coger algunas cosas.<p>

Stefan sonrió mientras Caroline salía del coche. Bonnie la siguió para ayudarla. Las chicas entraron al piso de Caroline y esta última se dirigió a su cuarto. Bonnie observó las fotografías del salón, percatándose como Stefan hizo una vez de que no había ni una de alguien de Mystic Falls. Bonnie, con el ceño fruncido, se dirigió a la habitación de Caroline, y se sorprendió al encontrarla sentada en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó. Caroline asintió con la cabeza mientras Bonnie se sentaba a su lado.- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
>-Desde que os fuisteis todo cambió, Bonnie. No podíamos volver a casa ni pisar Mystic Falls; Elena y Jeremy… fue como perderlos también; Stefan se fue y se portó como un imbécil…<br>-Vaya.  
>-Y… mi madre…<p>

Caroline se quedó callada durante unos segundos y Bonnie la miró, percatándose de las lágrimas que residían en sus ojos queriendo salir.

-Murió. Le diagnosticaron cáncer –dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Bonnie, sorprendida, se había quedado sin habla, sin saber qué decir- y aunque Stefan y yo intentamos buscar alguna cura, no encontramos nada. Entonces vine aquí y quise comenzar de nuevo –la chica puso los ojos en blanco y se limpió una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.  
>-Lo siento –dijo Bonnie, rodeándola con un brazo y dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Caroline negó con la cabeza.<br>-Ni se te ocurra. Suficiente tuviste tú estando atrapada en… lo que sea que fuera aquello. Aunque no te negaré que quise tenerte ahí cuando ocurrió.  
>-De ahora en adelante lo estaré –le dijo la morena. Caroline sonrió levemente mientras se limpiaba el resto de las lágrimas.- De todos modos parece que Stefan ha estado ahí incondicionalmente, ¿no?<p>

Caroline miró a su amiga, interpretando su mirada y sus palabras. La chica puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, comenzando a llenar una maleta con ropa.

-Solo digo que… Cuando os vi juntos creía que ya le habrías dicho lo que sentías por él –dijo Bonnie, apoyando un codo sobre la cama mientras la observaba.  
>-Oh, lo hice –era obvio que Bonnie se habría dado cuenta de lo que Caroline sentía por Stefan, quizá incluso antes que ella.- Y fue un completo error.<br>-No parece que lo sea –dijo Bonnie.- Te mira como si… -Caroline miró a Bonnie, frunciendo el ceño.- Como si estuviera colado por ti.

Caroline rió falsamente y negó con la cabeza, metiendo las fotografías que tenía escondidas de Mystic Falls en la caja que iba a llevarse. Las había tenido guardadas en un cajón.

-¿Te ha dicho que no siente nada por ti? –le preguntó Bonnie mientras Caroline cogía la caja en brazos.  
>-Como si lo hubiera hecho –contestó la chica. Sin embargo, se quedó pensativa, recordando que en realidad Stefan no le dijo en ningún momento que no sintiera nada por ella.<p>

Las chicas salieron del edificio y Caroline dejó la caja junto a Bonnie en el asiento de atrás. Cuando volvió a sentarse en el asiento copiloto, Stefan parecía más contento que nunca. Arrancó el coche y se dirigieron a casa.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

-¿Segura de que quieres ir a casa? Puedes quedarte esta noche en la mía. ¡Podemos organizar una fiesta de pijamas! Puedo pedir una pizza. ¡Llamaremos a Elena y le diremos que venga! O si lo prefieres…  
>-¡Caroline! –exclamó Bonnie, consiguiendo que la rubia cerrara la boca.- Estaré bien. Solo necesito ducharme, cambiarme de ropa y habituarme un poco de nuevo. Es tarde además, estoy cansada y quiero dormir. Si me quedo en tu casa no me dejarás cerrar los ojos en toda la noche, te conozco.<br>-Está bien… -dijo Caroline, dándose por vencida.- Mañana te llamaré a primera hora, ¿de acuerdo? No te vas a escapar de mí Bonnie Bennet.  
>-No pensaba hacerlo –dijo la morena, sonriendo.- Hasta luego, Stefan.<p>

Stefan se despidió desde el asiento del coche y Caroline volvió a entrar al coche, lanzando un largo suspiro.

-Claro que iba a dejar que durmiera –dijo la chica, enfurruñada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los pegaba a su pecho. Stefan no pudo evitar sonreír al darse de cuenta la alegría y el entusiasmo de Caroline eran palpables. El regreso de Bonnie había conseguido despertarla de su ensimismamiento y su largo luto.  
>-¿Vamos a casa? –le preguntó Stefan, acariciándole la mano con suavidad. Caroline observó su mano sobre la de ella, confundida. Luego alzó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Sabía que sería difícil, pero al menos debía conformarse con su amistad. Asintió con ganas y Stefan la imitó, asintiendo también.<p>

Unos minutos después, Stefan detuvo el coche frente a la casa de Caroline. Cogió la caja y la siguió. Una vez dentro, dejó la caja sobre la mesa y los dos miraron a su alrededor. Caroline tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando que el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta se desvaneciera. Stefan la rodeó con un brazo y le acarició el hombro con el pulgar. La chica se mordió el labio, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. No podía permitirse a sí misma hacerlo por segunda vez el mismo día. Sintió cómo Stefan posaba sus labios sobre su cabeza, dándole un beso para tranquilizarla.

-Bien, voy a subir estas cosas –dijo, acercándose a la caja y señalándola.- ¿Nos vemos mañana? –le pregunto a Stefan.- Había pensado en organizarle a Bonnie una fiesta de bienvenida a casa.  
>-Entonces, ¿te quedas? –le preguntó Stefan, esperanzado.<br>-Aun no lo he decidido –le contestó ella.- Son muchas cosas en las que tengo que pensar. En los pros, los contras…  
>-Caroline –dijo Stefan, acercándose a ella para cogerla de las manos.- ¿Qué tienes que pensar? Bonnie ha vuelto, aquí están Elena, Tyler, Matt… Y yo.<br>-Sí, pero… Ella no.

Stefan llevó las palmas de sus manos a su cara y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, mirándola con ternura.

-Ella estaría feliz si supiese que has vuelto a casa –le dijo. Caroline le miró a los ojos y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Stefan observaba sus labios y que se estaba acercando a ellos lentamente. Caroline sentía que el corazón le latía a la velocidad de la luz, pero cuando Stefan estuvo a punto de besarla, la chica puso una mano sobre su pecho, deteniéndole.  
>-No lo hagas –le dijo, apartándose de él. Stefan la miró, consternado.<br>-¿Por qué no? –le preguntó.  
>-¿Porque te arrepentirás después? –le dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.<br>-Quiero besarte desde hace meses, no creo que vaya a arrepentirme.

Caroline le miró a los ojos, fuera de lugar. Stefan la miraba intensamente, esperando que la chica dijera algo. Pero la reacción de Caroline no fue la que esperaba. Le empujó hasta la entrada, echándolo de la casa y cerrando la puerta. Stefan la miró a través del cristal y Caroline negó con la cabeza, le dio la espalda y se perdió de vista.

-¿Te rechazó? –preguntó Bonnie, con los ojos bien abiertos. Stefan asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Tenía un humor de perros.  
>-Es normal, ¿no? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ha conocido a otras personas, se ha…<br>-NO se ha olvidado de ti, Stefan. Debe de haber alguna razón.  
>-Pues espero averiguarla pronto si es ese el caso. Me está sacando de quicio –dijo Stefan, pasándose una mano por la barbilla sin afeitar.- No ha contestado a ninguna de mis llamadas esta mañana.<br>-Quizá puedas hablar con ella en la fiesta sorpresa que me ha organizado esta tarde.  
>-¿Tú cómo sabes lo de la fiesta? –le preguntó Stefan.<br>-Es Caroline. Lo raro sería que no me la hubiera organizado.

Así fue. Caroline solía organizar cosas a lo grande, pero esta vez se había superado. La gente bailaba y reía junto al lago. Excepto Caroline. No es que estuviera triste o enfadada, pero la chica, nerviosa, estaba alerta constantemente, mirando a su alrededor sin parar.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –le preguntó Elena.  
>-Yo lo sé –dijo Bonnie. Caroline la miró con una ceja alzada.- Stefan ha intentado besarla y ahora le está evitando.<br>-Vaya, ¿por fin se ha atrevido? –dijo Elena. Caroline fulminó a Bonnie con la mirada. De repente, la chica se metió entre ellas y se dirigió a la multitud, mezclándose con la gente.  
>-¿Dónde va? –preguntó Bonnie, con el ceño fruncido.<br>-Eh, ¿habéis visto a Caroline? –preguntó Stefan. Las chicas se giraron y entonces comprendieron por qué Caroline había salido corriendo.  
>-Se ha metido entre la multitud –le respondió Elena, señalando a la gente.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos, Stefan encontró a Caroline sentada sobre una roca apartada de la gente y con una botella de vodka en la mano.

-Por fin. Pensaba que huirías de mí toda la noche –le dijo Stefan, sentándose a su lado.  
>-No puedo huir más, estoy borracha –dijo Caroline riendo tontamente. Stefan le cogió la botella de la mano y la dejó a un lado.- He pensado: ¿por qué no? ¿Qué hay mejor que el alcohol para ver las cosas de modo diferente?<br>-Ya veo…  
>-¿Y sabes qué pasa, Stefan? Que eres un idiota. No puedes hacer como si nada e intentar besarme, porque… ¡no es que no quiera que lo hagas! Dios, no sabes las ganas que tenía de que lo hicieras… pero… me dejaste claro que tú y yo solo éramos amigos y…<br>-Yo nunca hice eso –dijo Stefan, sonriendo, pues no podía evitar hacerlo al verla tan borracha.- Nunca me dejaste terminar. Y cuando comencé a darme cuenta de que yo también sent…  
>-Shh, ni se te ocurra decir nada –dijo Caroline, negando la cabeza exageradamente.- Estoy muy borracha y posiblemente mañana no me acuerde de esta conversación. Y si algún día me dices de verdad que me quieres me gustaría poder acordarme.<p>

Stefan la miró con ternura. Caroline intentó levantarse pero se tambaleó, por lo que Stefan tuvo que cogerla con rapidez. La chica se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa –dijo Stefan.

Quince minutos después, Stefan ayudaba a Caroline a subir por las escaleras. La chica no paraba de reír tontamente. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama y se quitó cada tacón con la ayuda del otro pie. Stefan se percató de que sobre la mesilla Caroline había puesto una fotografía de ellos juntos.

-La tenía guardada en Philadelphia –dijo Caroline.- En realidad la miraba todas las noches.

Caroline cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Stefan vislumbró un rayo de esperanza. Quizá aún tuviera una oportunidad para enmendar la situación y demostrarle a Caroline que de verdad sentía algo por ella, aunque tuviera que hacerlo poco a poco. Apagó la luz de la lámpara e hizo el ademán de dirigirse hacia la puerta pero Caroline le agarró de la mano.

-No te vayas –dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados.- Quédate.

Stefan obedeció sin pensárselo dos veces. Caroline se hizo a un lado y Stefan ocupó el hueco de la cama, apoyando la cabeza sobre un brazo y no apartando la mirada de ella. La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada.

-Tengo miedo de que si me quedo mucho tiempo al final me convenzas de quedarme para siempre –le confesó la chica. Stefan le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar mientras observaba sus labios. Le apetecía tanto besarla… Pero sabía que aquel no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.- Bésame –le dijo a Stefan, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.  
>-Te juro que lo haría –dijo Stefan.- Pero no voy a hacerlo.<br>-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Caroline, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.  
>-Porque quiero que la primera vez que te bese lo recuerdes.<p>

Caroline sonrió y a los pocos minutos, el sueño se apoderó de ella.


	10. Chapter 10

X.

Caroline se despertó abrazada a Stefan. Las piernas de ambos se encontraban entrelazadas y él la había rodeado con sus brazos con fuerza. Caroline sabía por qué. La última vez que habían dormido allí había sido cuando Caroline se había marchado al día siguiente sin despedirse, y Stefan no quería que ocurriese lo mismo una segunda vez. La chica alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus facciones a poca distancia. Sus ojos cerrados, su nariz, su boca… Sin poder contenerse, llevó una mano a su mentón y le acarició la barbilla con las yemas de los dedos. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca había querido a alguien así en toda su vida.  
>Puede que hubiera querido a Matt y a Tyler, pero lo que sentía por Stefan excedía todo lo demás. Y eso la asustaba.<br>Stefan se estiró un poco e intentó abrir los ojos. Caroline, sintiéndose fuera de juego, se deshizo de sus brazos y al querer bajar de la cama rápidamente, se cayó de ella. Stefan abrió los ojos y la observó levantándose. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó.  
>-Yo… tengo que irme –dijo Caroline.<p>

Entonces Stefan se dio cuenta de lo que se proponía, se levantó rápidamente y corrió a velocidad vampiro hacia la puerta, poniéndose delante de ella para impedirle a Caroline escapar.

-Stefan, por favor…  
>-No –dijo él, tajantemente.<br>-No puedo quedarme. Tengo que volver, tengo una vida en Philadelphia.  
>-No voy a dejar que te vayas. Perderte una vez fue suficiente, no voy a dejar que pase una segunda vez.<br>-No voy a quedarme –dijo Caroline, decidida. Stefan negó con la cabeza.  
>-Sé qué ocurre. Y tú también lo sabes.<br>-¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó la chica, confundida.  
>-Hablo de que sigues enamorada de mí –respondió Stefan. Caroline tensó la mandíbula y frunció los labios.<br>-No seas egoísta, Stefan. No utilices eso para hacer que me quede.  
>-Yo también te quiero, Caroline –dijo Stefan, haciendo oídos sordos a sus comentarios. Caroline le miró con la boca entreabierta, sin saber qué decir.- ¿Cómo no puedes haberte dado cuenta? Fui a buscarte, dormíamos juntos, incluso intenté decírtelo mientras estábamos en Chicago. Te quiero y no me da miedo admitirlo. Puede que tardara en darme cuenta, pero eso no quiere decir que no sintiera algo por ti desde antes de todo lo que ocurrió con Damon y Bonnie y…<br>-Cállate –pidió Caroline.  
>-No, esta vez no voy a callarme –Stefan se acercó a ella y cogió su rostro con las manos.- Esta vez no voy a quedarme callado como siempre ni voy a dejar que te vayas antes de decirte lo que siento. Cada vez que te miro… intento comprender cómo pude no darme cuenta cuando en realidad fuiste la razón por la que me quedé después de perder mis recuerdos. Y cuando creí que Damon había muerto, me sentí perdido y no quería volver a sentir nada porque pensaba que si me permitía volver a sentir cualquier tipo de emoción, volvería a ser vulnerable a todos los riesgos que conlleva arriesgarse y dar el paso de sentir y… -Caroline intentaba no mirarle a los ojos, pero Stefan le alzó el mentón con un dedo y sus miradas se encontraron.- Sé que eso es lo que estás intentando hacer. Quieres evitar no sentir nada para no tener que lidiar con ninguna consecuencia que pueda salir mal. Pero eso no tiene por qué ser así, no esta vez.<br>-No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir.  
>-Si hay algo que sé que puedo cumplir es que te quiero y te querré mañana, y pasado mañana, y al día siguiente y…<p>

Caroline se deshizo de sus manos y dio un paso atrás, asustada.

-Sé que te asusta escucharlo porque hace mucho tiempo que no lo escuchas –dijo Stefan, dando un paso hacia ella.- Sé que te asusta todo esto pero te aseguro que merecerá la pena.  
>-No… No puedo, Stefan. No puedo creerte. No quiero estar contigo porque eso supondrá preocuparme, quererte, y luego tener que llorarte cuando te pierda. Porque al final todo el mundo de algún modo u otro desaparece.<br>-Te prometo que esta vez será diferente –le dijo Stefan, cogiéndola de la mano. Caroline pensó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente soltó su mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Stefan la cogió del brazo y la arrastró de nuevo hasta él. Presionó sus labios contra los de ella con fuerza, colocando sus manos en su rostro para que la chica no pudiera apartarse. Stefan separó con su lengua los labios de Caroline con fuerza y fue así como sus lenguas se encontraron. Caroline intentó resistirse al principio, pero finalmente enterró los dedos en su cabello, agarrando su cuello y empujándolo más a ella hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron por completo. Stefan movía sus labios contra los de ella desesperadamente, expresando así lo mucho que había esperado para besarla. Cuando se aseguró que Caroline no lo apartaría de un empujón, bajó las manos hasta sus caderas y la apretó más contra él.  
>La chica deslizó las manos por su cuello hasta sus hombros y le agarró fuertemente del cuello de la camiseta mientras le mordía el labio inferior. De la profundidad de la garganta de este salió un leve gemido y comenzó a dar pasos torpemente, guiándola hasta la cama mientras continuaba besándola salvajemente. Los dos cayeron sobre esta y Caroline deslizó sus manos hasta el borde de su camiseta con el fin de subirla mientras sus nudillos acariciaban la piel del chico. Stefan soltó sus labios solo para deslizarse la camiseta por la cabeza y quitársela. Caroline se quitó la suya y Stefan le desabrochó rápidamente el sujetador mientras paseaba sus labios por su cuello y su clavícula.<br>En menos de un minuto los dos se encontraban completamente desnudos y Stefan ya había entrado en las profundidades de Caroline. La chica apretó la espalda de este con las yemas de sus dedos cuando sintió a Stefan en su interior por primera vez. Stefan la besaba al mismo tiempo pero cuando comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de sus movimientos dejó de hacerlo, sin apartar su boca de la de ella. Los dos se miraron a los ojos mientras sus labios entreabiertos chocaban con cada estocada. Stefan le sonrió con ternura y luego bajó su rostro hasta su cuello, rodeándola con los brazos y enterrando la cara en su pelo mientras Caroline cerraba los ojos, clavando las uñas en su espalda al sentir aquella electricidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo.  
>Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, Stefan soltó un leve gruñido y Caroline arqueó la espalda, los dos llegando a la cima. La chica gimió, soltando el aire por la boca y Stefan la hizo callar besándola de nuevo mientras ralentizaba sus movimientos y se desvanecía sobre ella.<br>Le dio un suave beso sobre los labios y los dos se miraron intensamente. A Caroline le brillaban los ojos debido al esfuerzo y al placer que notaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Stefan le acarició la mejilla sin dejar de mirarla.

-Te quiero –susurró contra sus labios.  
>-Yo también te quiero –dijo Caroline por fin. Stefan sintió un enorme orgullo dentro de su pecho al escuchar cómo aquellas palabras salían de su boca.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quería dar las gracias a los usuarios no registrados que leen la historia y que dejan comentarios. Es una lástima que no pueda responderos al ser invitados de la página, pero no sabéis cómo aprecio vuestros mensajes y lo mucho que me gustaría contestaros. Me alegra que os guste tanto y gracias también a los usuarios registrados que dejan un comentario cada vez que leen un capítulo.

XI.

-Son las tres de la tarde y ni siquiera hemos comido –le dijo Caroline a Stefan, con la mejilla descansando sobre su pecho.  
>-No importa –respondió él con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, mientras le hacía círculos en la espalda con su dedo índice.<br>-Tenemos que levantarnos Stefan –insistió ella con una sonrisa, apoyando la barbilla ahora sobre su pecho mientras observaba su mentón. Stefan la miró, sin poder disimular su felicidad.  
>-Caroline Forbes, a partir de hoy, eres mía y solo mía, lo que significa que puedo mantenerte presa el tiempo que yo quiera –dijo el chico con una sonrisa juguetona. Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.<br>-Sabes perfectamente que me obedecerás en todo lo que yo diga –dijo Caroline.  
>-Lo sé… Solo intentaba ser por una vez la voz mandante. ¿Pero quién quiere contradecir a una loca controladora como tú? –dijo Stefan, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Caroline le dio un manotazo en el abdomen y el chico hizo una mueca de dolor.<p>

Caroline hizo ademán de levantarse pero Stefan la agarró de la cintura con fuerza para impedírselo mientras rodaba sobre ella.

-No podemos seguir todo el día. Hemos tenido sexo las últimas tres horas –dijo Caroline, sonriendo.  
>-Pruébame –dijo Stefan mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Caroline le apartó con delicadeza y le miró con gesto recriminatorio.- Está bien…<p>

El chico le dio un rápido beso en la nariz y se hizo a un lado, rodando de nuevo para dejar vía libre a Caroline. La chica se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, estiró los brazos e intentó alisarse un poco el desordenado cabello. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño mientras Stefan observaba el pelo rizado cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Aquel día Caroline tenía un humor diferente al que había tenido los últimos meses. La noche con Stefan había sido posiblemente la mejor de su vida y se sentía en una nube cada vez que recordaba cada momento y la forma en la que le había dicho "te quiero". Era difícil concentrarse en clase con todos esos pensamientos rondándole la cabeza.  
>Cuando entró al dormitorio, encontró a Bonnie y a Elena charlando mientras tomaban café.<p>

-¡Hey! Por fin os encuentro –dijo Caroline, dejándose caer sobre su cama.- Os he buscado esta mañana al llegar pero esto estaba vacío.  
>-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has incorporado ya a Whitmore? –preguntó Elena, entusiasmada. Caroline asintió con la cabeza.<br>-Aún tengo que volver a Philadelphia a por el resto de mis cosas, pero sí. Estoy oficialmente de vuelta –dijo con una sonrisa.  
>-¿Y quién te ha convencido para que te quedes? –le preguntó Bonnie, con los ojos entrecerrados. Caroline se aclaró la garganta mientras Elena contenía la risa.<p>

Caroline estaba sentada en un banco del campus, tomando café y repasando unos apuntes antes de un examen que tendría en media hora.

-¿Caroline? –preguntó alguien. La rubia alzó la mirada.- Me llamo Colin –le dijo un chico, tendiéndole una mano.  
>-Em… Hola –dijo esta, apretándosela.- ¿Nos conocemos?<br>-Todavía no. Sé tu nombre porque he estado indagando sobre ti.

Caroline miró al chico, confundida. ¿Estaba flirteando con ella o a que se debía aquello?

-¿Has perdido a alguien? –le preguntó de repente. Caroline le analizó con la mirada.- Soy brujo y capto la energía de los demás, sobre todo cuando hay algo espiritual o sobrenatural de por medio. Supongo que eres… ¿vampira?  
>-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó Caroline con desconfianza.<br>-Te lo acabo de decir. Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Solo quería hablar contigo porque he notado lo que pasa dentro de ti. Perdiste a tu madre, ¿cierto? Me comunico con los muertos y cada vez que paso cerca de ti, noto la presencia de tu madre.

Caroline le miró boquiabierta. ¿Veía a su madre? ¿Era eso posible?

-¿Cómo…? ¿La has visto? –le preguntó. El chico asintió.  
>-Solo un par de veces. Está constantemente alrededor de ti, al menos cuando estás por aquí.<br>-¿Hay alguna forma en la que pueda verla? –preguntó. El chico se encogió de hombros.  
>-No lo sé, eso depende de ella. Sin embargo… Bueno, mi familia y mi aquelarre procedemos de África. Allí hay diferentes tipos de magia. Recuerdo que en algunas ocasiones, mi aquelarre consiguió traer a la vida a los que ya no están aquí.<br>-¿Te refieres a… revivirlos? –le preguntó Caroline. Colin asintió.- ¿Y sabes cómo hacerlo?  
>-¿Revivir a alguien que ha muerto? –preguntó Colin.- Supongo que fácil no debe ser. Pero conlleva muchos riesgos. Ya sabes, no puedes alterar la naturaleza y esas cosas. Es una magia un poco oscura.<p>

Caroline se quedó callada durante unos segundos. ¿Qué importaba que fuera magia oscura o que conllevara riesgos cuando existía la posibilidad de traer de nuevo a su madre con ella?

-Tengo que irme a clase –dijo Colin, poniéndose de pie.- Ya nos veremos.

Caroline asintió con la cabeza y observó a Colin marcharse.


	12. Chapter 12

XII.

Caroline estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, acostada sobre su cama y mirando al techo como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No podía parar de pensar en las palabras de Colin, en lo que le había dicho acerca de su madre. Quizá ahora estuviera allí con ella, observándola tal y como le había dicho el chico.  
>La puerta se abrió y Stefan apareció con un café en cada mano. Los dejó sobre el escritorio y se dejó caer junto a ella.<p>

-¿Qué tiene de interesante el techo, Caroline? –preguntó. Caroline sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
>-He estado pensando… -dijo la chica. Stefan se puso alerta y la miró atemorizado. Caroline le miró por el rabillo del ojo.- Es sobre Enzo.<p>

Stefan se tensó de inmediato, su rostro se ensombreció, y apretó la mandíbula. Caroline se percató de su cambio de humor al nombrarle a Enzo. Había decidido contarle aquello con el fin de facilitarle las cosas a Sarah, quien le había confesado a Caroline -pues se habían hecho grandes amigas antes de que Liz muriera- que estaba interesada en Enzo.

-¿Sabías que a Sarah le gusta Enzo? –le preguntó. Stefan no reaccionó y su rostro era inexpresivo. Al cabo de unos segundos parpadeó.  
>-¿Qué?<br>-En realidad se gustan los dos. Sarah me lo dijo antes de que me fuera y Enzo… bueno, el otro día me pidió consejo sobre ella. Se han estado conociendo los últimos meses.

Stefan bajó las piernas de la cama y se sentó sobre el borde, dándole la espalda a Caroline. La chica frunció el ceño y le dio en la espalda para llamar su atención, aunque Stefan no respondió.

-Sé que no te gusta Enzo, pero creo que está cambiando. Desde que Sarah y él quedan parece menos vampiro y más persona. Ya me entiendes.

Caroline esperó a que dijera algo, en vano. La chica se puso de rodillas y dejó sus brazos colgados sobre los hombros de Stefan a sus espaldas. Pegó su mejilla a la de él y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Vamos, Stefan… Te prometo que si él se excede o se comporta como un psicópata yo seré la primera que lo aleje de Sarah. Sabes que me preocupo por ella tanto como tú.  
>-Sarah es mi familia, y Enzo es…<br>-Lo sé, pero confía en mí. Quizá es lo que necesiten los dos.

Caroline le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego bajó hasta su cuello con los labios entreabiertos. Stefan cerró los ojos unos segundos, pero cuando sintió cómo Caroline le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja se dio media vuelta rápidamente y besó a Caroline en los labios.  
>La chica rió mientras dejaba caer la espalda sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que Stefan la besaba con una sonrisa en los labios.<p>

-Está bien… -dijo Stefan.- Pero no le quitaré un ojo de encima a Enzo.  
>-¡Genial! –exclamó Caroline dando una palmada y esquivando a Stefan justo cuando iba a besarla de nuevo. La chica se levantó y cogió su móvil.- Sarah va a pensar que eres un tío estupendo.<br>-Em… estábamos… -comenzó Stefan, queriendo terminar lo que habían empezado. Caroline comenzó a marcar el número.- Olvídalo.  
>-¿Una cena para cuatro? Ya sabes, una cita doble –propuso Caroline antes de llamarla. Stefan alzó una ceja.<br>-¿Qué? Ni hablar –se negó Stefan.  
>-¿Por qué? ¡Será divertido! –exclamó Caroline con su típico entusiasmo.<br>-Cada vez que Enzo y yo cenamos en la misma mesa alguien acaba con el cuello roto.  
>-Entonces, ¿sí?<p>

Stefan negó con la cabeza, decidido. Caroline soltó un largo suspiro, dándose por vencida. Se le volvió a iluminar el rostro en menos de dos segundos.

-¡Les prepararé una cita a ciegas! Ninguno de los dos lo sabrá y todo lo demás surgirá por sí solo. Debería dedicarme a esto, sería una Cupido excelente.

Stefan la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Caroline se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

-¡Hola! Sí, soy yo. ¿Crees que podríamos quedar el sábado? … Oh no, no tengo nada que hacer. He pensado que podríamos ir de compras y luego… ¡Sí, eso sería genial! Entonces el sábado. ¡Nos vemos!

Caroline, con una sonrisa en la boca, comenzó a escribir un mensaje después de colgar.

-Y… enviado.  
>-Los dos iremos a echarles un vistazo –dijo Stefan.<br>-¿Qué? –preguntó Caroline, frunciendo el ceño.- No podemos hacer eso Stefan. Es una cita.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y el rostro de Colin apareció. Caroline se tensó de pronto y Stefan miró al chico, confundido.

-¡Colin! No me acordaba… Hemos quedado para hacer un trabajo. ¿Te importa si nos vemos luego, Stefan?  
>-Supongo que no –contestó este. Caroline le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió de la habitación, dejando a Stefan muy confundido.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola a todos! Solo quería avisaros de que hoy se llevará a cabo un trending topic en Twitter para apoyar a Steroline. Toda la información la podéis encontrar en la cuenta SterolineTeam.

XIII.

Caroline había estado los últimos días ocupada. Cada vez que Stefan le llamaba la chica no respondía y cuando iba a verla a Whitmore parecía despistada, por lo que agradeció que llegara el fin de semana para poder pasar más tiempo con ella por fin e intentar averiguar qué le ocurría.  
>Stefan frenó de golpe y Caroline tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no golpearse la cabeza contra el salpicadero.<p>

-He estado a punto de romperme la cabeza, gracias –dijo Caroline.  
>-Están ahí –dijo Stefan, agachándose en el asiento. Caroline se puso las gafas de sol y también se agachó para pasar desapercibida. Le tendió unas gafas de sol a Stefan. Este puso los ojos en blanco.<br>-No me pienso poner eso, Caroline.

Caroline le puso ella misma las gafas y volvió a agacharse.

-Hacemos esto porque tú quieres. Si Sarah se entera de que la espiamos nos va a matar.  
>-Están en el parque y desde aquí ya no les veo, vamos.<p>

Stefan se bajó del coche y Caroline, muy a su pesar, le siguió. Se escondieron tras unos arbustos desde donde podían ver lo que Enzo y Sarah hacían.

-Aw, ¡Enzo le está comprando algo para comer! ¿No es tierno?  
>-Sí, hasta que vuelva a recuperar su lado psicópata –dijo Stefan. Caroline le dio un codazo.- Oye… ¿va todo bien en Whitmore?<br>-Sí, ¿por qué?  
>-Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ese tal Colin.<p>

Caroline se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada. Stefan desvió la mirada de la pareja y la observó a ella.

-Es un amigo o…  
>-¿Qué? –preguntó Caroline, comprendiendo que Stefan se sentía inseguro. No pudo evitar sonreír.- No creerás que me gusta, ¿no?<br>-Es un chico joven, tú también lo eres, los dos estudiáis en la misma universidad…  
>-Qué idiota eres –le dijo Caroline antes de cogerle la cara y besarle. La chica a veces no podía evitar sentirse un tanto incómoda cuando se comportaban como una pareja en frente de Elena, pero que Stefan se hubiera sentido inseguro por un chico la había descolocado por completo. El chico la apartó de él con suavidad y Caroline le miró, confundida, pues no acostumbraba a ser rechazada por él.<br>-Entonces, ¿qué hacéis juntos tanto tiempo?  
>-Trabaj…<br>-Y no me digas trabajos.

Caroline soltó un largo suspiro y aunque le habría gustado ocultárselo un poco más, no pudo evitar querer decírselo cuando vio su cara de preocupación.

-Es brujo. Me está ayudando con un asunto.  
>-¿Cuál?<br>-Mi madre, Stefan. Puede que haya una manera de traerla de vuelta –dijo la chica, intentando transmitirle su entusiasmo. Pero la reacción de Stefan no fue la que ella esperaba, pues el chico se mantuvo serio y desvió su mirada. Caroline borró la sonrisa de su rostro y suspiró.- Hay un tipo de magia que permite devolverle la vida a alguien que ha muerto y…  
>-Eso suena peligroso, Caroline. Ya has escuchado a Bonnie muchas veces. No se puede alterar el ritmo de la naturaleza y eso es alterarlo. Comprendo que eches de menos a Liz, yo también lo hago, todos lo hacemos, pero no creo que sea buena idea…<br>-Stefan, estamos hablando de mi madre. Creo que su hija sabe perfectamente lo que le conviene y lo que no –dijo la chica, comenzando a alterarse.  
>-¿De verdad? Porque lo único que yo veo es una chica que aún no ha aceptado la muerte de su madre y que es capaz de cometer cualquier estupidez a la primera de cambio.<p>

Caroline le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Stefan se mostraba impasible. La rubia apretó la mandíbula y frunció los labios. Lanzó una última mirada a Enzo y a Sarah y dio media vuelta. Stefan observó cómo se alejó sin que ninguno de los dos dijese ni una palabra.

-Entonces, ¿eso es todo? –le preguntó Caroline a Colin.  
>-¿Todo? Caroline, ¿me has escuchado bien? Prometí ayudarte porque nos fuimos conociendo y te aprecio, pero esto es demasiado arriesgado.<br>-No lo es. Solo tienes que enviarme a ese "mundo", sitio o como se llame donde se supone que está mi madre.  
>-Exacto, solo puede volver alguien que ha muerto si alguien lo saca de allí con este objeto –dijo Colin, señalando un colgante.- Pero eso significa que cuando entres a ese mundo habrás muerto. Serás un fantasma y cuando vuelves, vuelves como humana. Dejarías de ser vampiro, ¿lo comprendes? Además, ni siquiera es seguro que funcione. Las posibilidades de éxito nunca son del cien por ciento. Es más, normalmente nunca sale bien. Podrías quedarte estancada allí y no volver.<p>

Caroline tragó saliva. Una parte de ella decía que aquello no tenía sentido pero otra se moría por intentarlo.

-Pero merece la pena intentarlo, ¿no?  
>-Tendrás que buscarte a otra persona con magia para hacer el hechizo, Caroline. Lo siento, pero no voy a ayudarte en esto.<p>

Colin cogió el colgante y Caroline corrió a velocidad vampiro hacia la puerta para impedirle salir. El chico la miró con desconfianza.

-No puedes hacerme esto ahora. Prometiste que me ayudarías, estuvimos investigando durante semanas, no puedes llevarte el colgante.  
>-Lo hago por ti. Será mejor que te apartes, Caroline.<br>-¡Devuélveme el colgante! –gritó Caroline, acercándose a él y mostrándole los colmillos. Colin movió una mano, señalándola. Caroline se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo un gran dolor.  
>-Lo siento, Caroline. Seguro que me lo agradecerás cuando recapacites.<p>

Caroline cayó al suelo y Colin salió de la habitación. Cuando el dolor cesó, Caroline notó cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Le tembló el labio inferior y las lágrimas comenzaron a caérsele por el rostro. Elena y Bonnie entraron al cuarto y la encontraron sentada en el suelo, sollozando. Se agacharon rápidamente e intentaron levantarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Elena.  
>-No es nada –dijo Caroline, secándose las mejillas con las palmas de las manos.- Tengo que salir de aquí.<p>

Caroline salió de la habitación, dejando a Bonnie y a Elena solas y confundidas.

-Si Stefan vuelve a perder a Caroline… -comenzó Elena.  
>-Lo sé.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

XIV.

Caroline se había pasado los últimos días encerrada en casa, releyendo todos los libros que Colin le había dejado cuando investigaron juntos acerca de la manera de traer de nuevo a la vida a los muertos. Comía poco y llevaba varios días sin beber ni una gota de sangre, por lo que estaba más cansada de lo normal.  
>Stefan la llamaba más de diez veces al día, pero ella no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas. En tres ocasiones fue a su casa, sentándose en el porche durante horas y golpeando la puerta, pero la rubia no se movía de su cama.<br>La semana siguiente Caroline salió de casa. Subió al coche y condujo hacia Whitmore, desesperada. Si Colin no quería ayudarla por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

-Elena –dijo Bonnie, observando un mapa. Elena, que estaba a punto de dormirse en su cama, abrió los ojos de inmediato.- Llama a Stefan y dile que venga deprisa a Whitmore. Caroline viene hacia aquí.

Caroline paró el coche y se bajó. Le dolía cada parte del cuerpo y se sentía más débil que nunca. Su sed de sangre le nublaba la mente, aunque intentaba deshacerse de esos pensamientos y centrarse en Colin.  
>La chica entró a la zona de hombres de la residencia y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de Colin. Abrió la puerta sin llamar y vio que Colin estaba sentado en su escritorio, de espaldas y con los cascos puestos sobre la cabeza, escuchando música mientras escribía. La rubia se acercó a él sigilosamente y se dio cuenta de que el colgante se encontraba sobre la mesa, junto a su lapicero. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y los colmillos le asomaron por la boca. Le agarró por los hombros. Iba a clavarle los colmillos en el cuello cuando Stefan la agarró por la espalda, rodeándole con los brazos para impedírselo. Colin la miró aterrado.<p>

-Ven con nosotras, Colin, es mejor que salgamos de aquí –dijo Elena. Colin la obedeció y salió de la habitación con Bonnie y con ella.

Stefan sujetaba a Caroline, que intentaba deshacerse de los brazos de Stefan y seguir a Colin. Sin embargo, fue inútil pues su debilidad estaba en desventaja contra la fuerza de Stefan.

-Caroline, mírame –dijo Stefan, cogiéndola de la cara. Caroline le miró a los ojos, pero la rabia y la oscuridad de su mirada no se desvanecían.  
>-No lo soporto más –dijo Caroline, sintiendo las lágrimas arremolinándose en sus ojos.- Voy a hacerlo.<p>

Stefan comprendió que se refería a sus emociones. Caroline estaba dispuesta a apagar su humanidad con el fin de no preocuparse de nada más.

-No dejaré que lo hagas. Te prometí que estaría aquí siempre, ¿lo recuerdas?  
>-No me importa.<p>

Caroline cerró los ojos intensamente. Estaba intentando hacerlo. Stefan observó que estaba a punto de apagar su humanidad y tenía que actuar rápido. El chico presionó sus labios contra los de ella con fuerza y Caroline le apartó de ella de un empujón, pero Stefan no se dio por vencido y volvió a besarla. La chica intentó luchar y oponerse pero no lo consiguió. A los segundos se rindió en sus brazos, dándole paso a su lengua entreabriendo los labios. Cuando Stefan percibió que el cuerpo de Caroline se había relajado, se separó de ella y la miró. El color de sus ojos había recuperado su tono azul normal y los colmillos habían desaparecido, pero su rostro estaba anegado de lágrimas. Stefan se las secó con los pulgares, mirándola con ternura.

-Lo siento –susurró Caroline, abrazándose a él con fuerza y enterrando la cara en su pecho. Stefan le acarició el pelo mientras descansaba la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

La cogió de la mano y la guió hasta el escritorio. Cogió el colgante y se lo puso a Caroline en la mano. La chica le miró, confundida.

-Siempre te he admirado por tu capacidad de tomar decisiones y por ser tan buen vampiro… Así que creo que teniendo esto en tu poder, deberías tomar la decisión que crees que es correcta. Entiendo que quieras tener a Liz de vuelta, Caroline, pero, ¿de verdad crees que a ella le gustaría que te arriesgaras a hacer esto?

Caroline miró el colgante y luego alzó la cabeza para mirarle a él. Percibió un tono de desesperación en su voz. Por su culpa Stefan estaba pasándolo mal, sufriendo por ella, algo que nunca habría querido.

-No quiero perderte otra vez, Care. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Creo que nos merecemos algo mejor, y juntos. No lo hagas, por mí.

Era su momento de elegir. Por una parte estaba la posibilidad de traer a su madre de vuelta. Sin embargo, era una posibilidad inestable. Podía o no podía salir bien. Y con ello se arriesgaba a morir, a no volver nunca, y de ese modo no volver a ver a Stefan nunca más, a no volver a verle ni a despertar con él por la mañana.  
>Por otra parte estaba la opción de quedarse, de aceptar de una vez la muerte de su madre, de ser feliz como ella habría deseado. Sabía que siempre estaría ahí, cerca de ella, viendo el gran futuro que podía tener con Stefan si decidía volcarse por completo en él.<p>

-¿Qué decides? –le preguntó Stefan con las manos en la cintura y con las cejas levantadas. Caroline le miró con una leve sonrisa.  
>-Destruyamos esto –contestó la chica, levantando el colgante. Stefan asintió.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Espero que disfrutéis del último capítulo tanto o incluso más de lo que lo hayáis hecho con los anteriores. Gracias a todos los que habéis dedicado un poco de vuestro tiempo para leer esta historia, así como por cada review que habéis dejado. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

XV.

Caroline salió del baño con una camisa de Stefan y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observando cómo dormía. Los últimos fines de semana se había quedado en su casa. No iba a negarlo, le había costado volver a la normalidad después de lo ocurrido el último año, pero poco a poco comenzaba a volver a ser la Caroline de siempre. Y en parte había sido gracias a él.  
>Se dirigió a velocidad vampiro hacia la cama y saltó sobre él, despertándole. Stefan la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.<p>

-Despierta bella durmiente –le dijo Caroline mientras le tiraba una almohada a la cara.  
>-Caroline, te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así. Damon podría oírte –dijo Stefan, quitándose la almohada de la cara.<p>

Caroline sonrió y se acostó a su lado, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Stefan apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta? –le preguntó.  
>-No podía dormir. De repente me he acordado de que este domingo es tu cumpleaños y tengo que ponerme manos a la obra.<br>-Nada de fiestas –advirtió Stefan, temiéndose lo peor.  
>-Solo una íntima, para el grupo de siempre. Te prometo que no será nada estrafalario –dijo Caroline poniendo los ojos en blanco.<br>-Me basta con celebrarlo contigo –Stefan la estrechó contra él.

Caroline sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, deslizando los labios hasta los suyos. Stefan sonrió mientras Caroline le mordía el labio inferior con picardía.

-Oye –dijo Stefan cuando Caroline apoyó la mejilla sobre su pecho. Stefan deslizó su mano hasta su muslo y comenzó a hacerle círculos en la piel con su dedo.-He estado pensando…  
>-¿Stefan Salvatore pensando? –dijo Caroline. Stefan puso los ojos en blanco.<br>-Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo aquí.  
>-¿Es eso un problema para ti?<br>-Claro que no. Es solo que… Me preguntaba si… Verás, yo…  
>-Stefan, suéltalo –dijo Caroline, riendo al ver que se ponía nervioso.<br>-¿Te gustaría mudarte? –le preguntó de repente.- Ya sabes, vivir aquí, conmigo.

Caroline le miró, sorprendida. Había salido con chicos y todo ese tipo de cosas, pero jamás se había planteado vivir con alguien. Parecía que Stefan quería ir en serio y el hecho de que quisiera que viviera con él decía mucho de él, pues Stefan era una persona que no solía ir deprisa ni hacer suposiciones premeditadas.

-Quieres que vivamos juntos –dijo Caroline. Stefan asintió con la cabeza.  
>-Prácticamente lo hacemos. Solo quiero hacerlo oficial.<p>

Caroline le miró con ternura. Por eso se había enamorado de él y por eso él se había enamorado de ella. Los dos buscaban lo mismo: una relación lo más humana posible. Los dos querían dormir con el otro cada noche y ser la primera persona a la que vieran al despertar; los dos querían volver a casa sabiendo que alguien les esperaba para cenar; los dos querían compartir tanto los momentos felices como los menos felices con el otro; Stefan quería estar ahí para observar cómo Caroline cumplía sus sueños: acabar la carrera, graduarse y conseguir un trabajo que le gustara; Caroline quería estar ahí para Stefan, ayudándole cada día para que la culpa por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado se fuera desvaneciendo.

-Espero que seas consciente de que vivir con Caroline Forbes tiene sus consecuencias –le dijo con una sonrisa.  
>-Me arriesgaré –dijo Stefan, sonriendo.- Así nos iremos acostumbrando.<br>-¿Para qué? –le preguntó Caroline, con el ceño fruncido.  
>-Para cuando te pida que te cases conmigo.<p>

El corazón de Caroline dio un vuelco. Stefan era un vampiro que tenía más de cien años y Caroline estaba segura de que jamás se habría planteado casarse, sin embargo algo había cambiado. Stefan sabía que casarse era uno de los sueños frustrados de Caroline y por descontado iba a cumplírselo.

-No te burles de mí -le dijo Caroline, dándole un manotazo.  
>-No lo hago. Algún día serás Caroline Salvatore. Siempre que tú quieras, claro.<p>

Stefan la miró a los ojos y Caroline percibió ilusión en sus ojos. El hecho de que Stefan también quisiera casarse con ella hacía que todo lo demás mereciera la pena. Caroline le acarició el mentón con los dedos, devolviéndole la mirada.

-Quiero y querré –contestó Caroline.- Tanto como te quiero a ti.


End file.
